His Sacrifice
by Rei Boswell
Summary: Chiyo's heart was captured by the Demon Lord of the West. However, in the end, that love led to her death by his hands. Now she is back and determined to save him...even if she has to die for him one more. Even if she must remain his sacrifice.
1. Intro: Character Bios

**IMPORTANT:** First note I want to make is that I am redoing this story. I did orignally have it going, but I found my life getting very full and complicated and I had no time for the story. So I deleted it and am just deciding to redo it. Thanks to those who reviewed it the last time. I hope that you still like the story.  
**  
Original Character Bios:**

**Note:** Check here regularly to see if, and when, I have added any new characters to my story.

**Name: **Chiyo Nyoko "eternal gem"  
**Age: **Unknown (About 300 when she died 300 years ago)  
**Height: **5'5"  
**Hair color: **Silver with a tint of blue  
**Eye Color: **Blood red  
**Skin Tone: **Natural  
**Race: **1/4 Wolf Demon, 3/4 Dog Demon (Her mother is the half dog demon and half wolf demon and her father is the full dog demon)

**Name:** Toshiro Ichiro "talented first son"  
**Age:** Unknown  
**Height:** 5'7"  
**Hair Color:** Black  
**Eye Color:** Dark brown  
**Skin Tone:** Tan  
**Race:** 1/2 Wolf Demon, 1/2 Hell Demon (His mother is the wolf demon and his father is the hell demon)


	2. Chapter 1: One Last Time

**His Sacrifice:  
Chapter 1: One Last Time**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the InuYasha characters (as much as I would like to). I do own my own original characters and whatever poems I put in this story (unless notified otherwise).

**WARNING:** Language, blood, mild to heavy violence, any other ratings that fit InuYasha. Rating of story may change, I'm not sure.

* * *

Story Starts

Sacrifice  
Was it all worth it?  
Did it help when you bled for him?  
Was it worth it when your world went dim?  
You walk and endless path now,  
A path of pain and sorrow.  
Loveless  
Now you cannot love.  
You're doomed to watch him as his life goes by.  
Sometimes you think of him when you look to the sky.  
Does he think of you?  
Does he remember you?  
Forgotten  
He's left you now.  
There's no point for you to go on.  
He's forgotten why you're gone.  
He's forgotten the reason.  
The reason your life died.  
Loneliness  
You're all alone now.  
There's no one to sooth the pain.  
You've tried so hard, but there's nothing left to gain.  
He leaves you now in a flood of memories,  
To wonder all eternity, never knowing where to go.  
Sacrifice  
Was it worth it?  
Did it help when you bled for him?  
Was it worth it when your world went dim?  
You walk and endless path now,  
A path of pain and sorrow.  
Doomed forever to be nothing more than his sacrifice.

Chiyo looked down at him. The one man who had ever been able to snare her heart. The one man who, with one word, could mend or break her. The one man she had ever let know about her secret. The one man who, with his extreme hubris, managed to bring about her death. If only. If only she had gotten there sooner. If only he had cared about her enough. If only he could have known what was going through her head as the sword hit its mark. If only he could prove that he really did love her. If only she had never met him. If only. The one statement that always went unknown. The one statement that haunts and hurts. The one statement that never stopped playing in Chiyo mind. And now, the one statement that she constantly said over and over. _If only I hated him._ No matter how much Chiyo tried, she couldn't bring herself to hate the man. To hate him would be easier than to still love him. She couldn't bring herself to blame him for her death. But most importantly, she could bring herself to forget him. No, Sesshomaru would haunt her for the rest of eternity. If only he knew what those three words had done to her.

"Are you ready?" Chiyo turned to her good friend Toshiro as he asked and stood ready to open the barrier between the world of the living and the dead.

"Hai. I'm ready. Ready to face him one last time." She turned back to Sesshomaru. "Soon." She whispered. "Soon."

**

* * *

**

TBC

Please R&R!! I would like to know if anyone looks forward to reading this story. I'll wait till I get at least 2 reviews to continue. 


End file.
